La centième intervention
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 4...Ted, Lily et Marshall se décident à intervenir en voyant le comportement de Barney devenir de plus en plus étrange...


**Disclaimers: ****Je ne sais pas à qui ils sont mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas à moi... Hélas **

_**Bonjour à tous. Donc voici ma première fic sur ce fan dom… J'espère que ceux qui connaissent le fan dom et les personnages ne seront pas déçus par l'histoire ! . Bonne lecture et ... reviews ?**_

_**Note: en italique ce sont les interventions de Ted plus agé qui est le narrateur dans la série ( racontant à ses enfants comment il a rencontré leur mère justement ) **_

**La centième intervention**

_Les enfants je vous ai déjà raconté que nous avions l'habitude de faire des « interventions » lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire mais je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore raconté les circonstances qui ont précédés notre centième intervention qui a eu des conséquences inattendues et allait changer notre vie à tous… Mais revenons à notre centième intervention. _

_Cet automne là, votre tante Robin sortait beaucoup et …_

Marshall et Lily se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette du Mac Laren's et Lily frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre

« Je crois qu'on a jamais eu aussi froid en Octobre

- Tu dis ça tout les ans ma puce. » Lui lança Marshall en prenant sa main dans la sienne

Lily lui répondit avec un petit sourire

« C'est vrai, mais cette année c'est pire encore »

Marshall s'approcha d'elle et glissa quelques mots à son oreille qui la firent rougir.

« Oh non. Intervint Ted qui venait d'arriver. Pensez un peu à ceux qui n'ont pas encore la chance d'avoir trouvé la femme de leur vie et épargnez nous la parade nuptiale d'automne »

Marshall et Lily, loin de se formaliser, échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Lily reprit

« La parade nuptiale d'automne ! Je trouve que c'est une super idée

- Je plaisantais Lily. Pesta Ted en voyant Marshall approuver vigoureusement sa compagne. Robin n'est pas là ? S'empressa-t-il de demander pour changer de sujet

- Non pourquoi vous aviez rendez vous ? Lui demanda Lily avec un air curieux

- Pas vraiment un rendez vous mais on avait prévu de se retrouver pour boire une bière . Répondit Ted

- Et bien on dirait qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner. » Intervint Marshall en leur montrant Robin assise au bar avec un inconnu.

Les trois amis penchèrent la tête sans la moindre discrétion et aperçurent Robin, confortablement installée aux côtés d'un brun à la musculature impressionnante.

« Mmmm pas mal. Apprécia Lily.

- Comment ça pas mal ? Releva Marshall avec une petite moue

- Mais moins bien que mon Marshmallow. S'empressa de corriger Lily en embrassant son compagnon sous l'œil las de Ted

- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là. » Soupira le jeune architecte

Le siège à ses côtés s'affaissa et la voix écoeurée de Barney s'éleva

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils remettent ça ? »

Ted se tourna vers lui

« Si. La parade nuptiale d'automne vient de commencer » Soupira-t-il faisant allusion au marathon sexuel auquel se livraient Marshall et Lily chaque année à cette saison depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble

Barney fit mine de vomir tandis que Marshall et Lily se tournaient vers lui

« Oh je vous en prie épargnez nous ça ! L'automne ce n'est pas la saison de la parade nuptiale , c'est la saison de la chasse. Déclara-t-il

- La saison de la chasse ? » Demanda Lily

Ted et Marshall lui lancèrent un regard de reproche et Barney se redressa pour réajuster la cravate qu'il portait

« Oui ma chère Lily. L'automne est la période la plus indiquée pour chasser les pauvres filles qui veulent réchauffer leur lit à l'approche de l'hiver. Vois tu j'ai une théorie à ce sujet… » Laissa planer Barney

Malgré le peu de répondant de son auditoire, le blond reprit d'un ton mystérieux

« Je l'ai appelée la théorie des pieds froids.

- La théorie des pieds froids ? Répéta Ted d'un air de doute tandis que Marshall et Lily éclataient de rire

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus scientifique ! Protesta Barney en lançant un regard de reproche à ces deux amis

- Je serais curieux d'entendre ça. » Plaisanta Ted

Tout à fait sérieux, Barney commença à exposer sa théorie

« Lorsque le froid commence à envahir New York, toutes les femmes seules, les célibataires, les étudiantes, les femmes au foyer

- En gros toutes les femmes , plaisanta Ted

- Mais oui Ted, c'est bien de toutes les femmes dont il est question. » Lui répondit Barney d'un air professoral déchaînant l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

Barney posa un regard bleu et supérieur sur son auditoire et poursuivit

« Toutes ces femmes vivent dans l'angoisse de ne pas avoir quelqu'un pour réchauffer leur pied le soir dans leur lit. Et pour toutes ces femmes, Barney Stinson répond présent ! » S'exclama-t-il théâtralement

Marshall secoua la tête

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Commenta-t-il

- Ah oui ? Ironisa Barney . Pourtant si Lily est aussi … pressante n'est-ce pas parce qu'elle aussi a cette même terreur du froid ? » Susurra-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme

Lily bredouilla

« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée.

Marshall et Ted le regardèrent avec incrédulité et Lily rougit

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

- La peur du froid aux pieds. Expliqua Barney d'un air sentencieux tandis que Marshall lançait un regard rempli de reproches vers Lily

- D'accord, admettons que ça marche pour Lily. Déclara Ted. Mais Lily n'est pas toutes les femmes

- Lily n'est qu'une femme comme les autres. Répondit Barney. Et en cette période elle est comme une petite proie qui attend qu'un mâle vienne la réchauffer. C'est prouvé vous savez… Voilà pourquoi je déclare la chasse aux femmes aux pieds froids ouvertes ! » Pavoisa Barney en levant son verre de scotch

A cet instant, le rire de Robin s'éleva et elle rejoignit ses compagnons tout en s'adressant à l'homme qui l'accompagnait un peu plus tôt

« Appelle moi ! »

Barney tiqua légèrement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et sa grimace n'échappa pas à Lily qui échangea un regard avec Marshall

« De quoi parliez vous ? Demanda innocemment Robin

- Oh de la théorie de Barney selon laquelle en cette saison toutes les femmes ont peur d'avoir les pieds froids. Expliqua Lily

- A commencer par Lily. » Renchérit Marshall, vexé.

Robin les regarda avec surprise

« Ah bon vous trouvez qu'il fait froid ?

- Ah voilà au moins une fille qui reste insensible à ta théorie Barney. S'empressa de souligner Marshall

- Scherbatsky est canadienne ! S'exclama Barney. Ça ne compte pas

- Mais ta théorie ne marcherait pas avec elle. » Plaisanta Ted

Barney s'assombrit légèrement et Lily fit de gros yeux à Ted, tandis que l'inconnu qui parlait avec Robin s'approchait de leur table

« Excusez moi je vous l'emprunte. » Déclara-t-il en entraînant la jeune femme

Le regard de Barney se voila et Lily le fixa d'un air apitoyé

« Ça ne va pas Barney ?

- Si si très bien, » lui lança-t-il en suivant du regard Robin

Loin de se rendre compte qu'il était tellement observé, l'inconnu _( que nous appellerons Sean de toute façon son nom importe peu ) _regarda Robin

« Ferme les yeux » Lui enjoignit il

Barney éclata d'un rire jaune et se pencha sur ses amis

« Totalement ringarde et dépassée sa technique de drague »Souligna-t-il

Ted et Marshall sourirent mais Lily posa un regard sérieux sur Barney tandis que le jeune homme ne quittait pas Robin des yeux. Il blêmit en la voyant sourire tout en fermant les yeux. Sean l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se détacher

« A tout à l'heure » Lança-t-il à la jeune femme qui battit des cils.

« En tout cas on dirait que ça marche avec Robin. Commenta Marshall avant pousser un cri de douleur lorsque Lily lui tapa dans les côtes. Aie !

- Tais toi… Murmura Lily tandis que Barney regardait son verre de scotch. Barney ça va ?

- Vous voulez un verre ? Demanda-t-il en se levant sans attendre de réponse. C'est ma tournée. » Commenta-t-il en passant devant Sean et Robin

Marshall se retourna vers Lily d'un air interrogateur

« Quoi ? demanda cette dernière avec un fausse innocence

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Lily se tortilla

« J'avais promis de ne rien dire

- Mais il est trop tard. Souffla Ted

- Mais… Bon d'accord. Abdiqua Lily qui n'avait jamais réussi à tenir sa langue. Je pense que ça ne plait pas à Barney de voir Robin avec un autre. » Chuchota-t-elle

Ted la regarda avec surprise

« Tu veux dire que Barney … Oh non Lily

- Si ! » Répondit elle avant de faire un sourire mal à l'aise à Robin qui venait de s'asseoir

La jeune canadienne sourit

« Alors comment vous le trouvez ?

- Très bien. Commença Ted

- Oh oui il est parfait… S'empressa d'ajouter Lily

- On dirait que Lily aimerait qu'il réchauffe son lit. Observa Marshall avec rancœur

- Oh Marshall… Commença Lily

- A chier. » Déclara Barney en s'asseyant

Robin se tourna vers lui, incrédule et Barney se reprit

« Je voulais dire que ce scotch est de plus en plus mauvais. Je vais boire ailleurs. Déclara-t-il en se levant. Toutes mes félicitations Robin ce type est hortatisque

- Hortastique? » Souligna Ted

Barney blêmit

« Je voulais dire fantastique » Corrigea t 'il en se ruant vers la porte

- C'est moi qui le fait fuir ? Interrogea Robin

- Mais non… » Lui répondirent les trois autres

La jeune canadienne les fixa d'un air de doute puis sourit

« Il s'appelle Sean et travaille dans la finance. A la David Bank. Expliqua t 'elle fièrement. Et cette fois, je crois que c'est le bon…

- Oh Robin tu es sûre ? Tu le connais à peine… Tenta Lily avant de se taire devant le regard noir dont la gratifia Robin

- Au moins Robin ne cherche pas un homme pour lui réchauffer les pieds » Réattaqua Marshall

Lily se pencha vers lui pendant que Ted résumait la situation à Robin.

« Marshall, ce n'est pas pour ça .. Et puis c'est notre parade nuptiale… » Souligna Lily avec un sourire désarmant

Marshall dodelina de la tête, se faisant prier et Lily se glissa contre lui

« Si on rentre maintenant je te ferais des pancakes

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça

- Avec du sirop d'érable… » Ajouta Lily

Marshall hésita brièvement puis se tourna vers sa femme

« Du vrai sirop. Confirma Lily

- Oh et bien.. D'accord. » Annonça Marshall en se levant

Ted se tourna vers Robin

« Et bien sûr nous ne sommes pas invités »Lâcha-t-il

Robin gloussa en voyant l'empressement de Marshall et Lily

« Tu as vraiment envie de voir ça ? »

Ted se retourna vers le couple et grimaça

« Tout compte fait je me passerais de pancakes

- Et de sirop

- Et de sirop. Alors tu crois que c'est le bon ?

- Qui ça ? Sean ? En tout cas il est amusant et inventif et je le revois … dans une heure ! » S'exclama Robin en se levant, plantant Ted

_Et votre tante Robin a revu Sean. Et chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient ensemble, votre oncle Barney avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Une intervention s'imposait_

Deux semaines plus tard

Barney franchit la porte de l'appartement d'un air conquérant avant de s'arrêter net en voyant les regards sérieux de Ted, Marshall et Lily qui se tenaient sous la banderole d'intervention

« Barney. Il est temps d'intervenir. Déclara Lily

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Répondit Ted en cognant Marshall

- Oui… Déclara ce dernier qui n'était pas convaincu

- Écoutez si c'est au sujet de mes tours de magie… Commença Barney. Je n'y peux rien si ça marche avec les filles

- On voudrait te parler de Robin. » Le coupa Ted

Barney grimaça ouvertement et Lily avança vers lui

« Barney ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça… A chaque fois que Robin et Sean arrivent tu prétextes n'importe quoi pour partir

- Lily… Un rendez vous avec des triplées n'est pas n'importe quoi d'ailleurs je dois dire que de tout … »

Lily secoua la tête et lança un regard suppliant à Ted

« Tu évites Robin.

- Mais non enfin ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois qu'elle arrive avec son conSean j'ai autre chose à faire » Se défendit Barney en fixant Marshall, cherchant un appui

Marshall se dandina, gêné puis

« Lily nous a tout dit.

- Marshall ! S'insurgea Lily

- Quoi ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Barney

Marshall baissa les yeux

« Désolé ma puce mais en intervention tout les coups sont permis. Barney, Lily nous a dit ce que tu ressentais pour Robin »

Barney tiqua puis,

« Vous savez quoi c'est notre centième intervention ! » S'exclama-t-il

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard et Marshall sourit

« C'est vrai celle de Ted était la quatre-vingt-dixième

- Ça ne comptait pas Je n'ai jamais été obsédé par les dates de péremption du lait ! Protesta Ted

- Oh que si ! Souligna Marshall

- Ça nous a pourri pendant des semaines. » Renchérit Lily

Barney se recula, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres tandis que le débat s'engageait

« Oui parlons de l'obsession de Ted pour les dates des bouteilles de lait ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement

Ted se retourna vers lui

« Pas cette fois Barney

- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit le jeune cadre

- Parce … désolée Ted, mais tu commences à ressembler à Ted face à Robin » Déclara Lily, appuyée par Marshall

Barney tiqua

« Je ne me Mosbyise pas !

- Bien sur que si … Barney tu quittes le bar dès que Sean arrive et tu…Commença Lily

- Couves Robin du regard avec un air ridicule. Compléta Marshall en adressant un regard d'excuse à Ted. Désolé vieux »

Ted leva les mains en grimaçant et Barney protesta

« Mais enfin c'est faux !

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Lily en avançant vers lui. Écoute moi bien Barney. Robin va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens et bien..

- C'est nous qui le ferons. » Compléta Ted approuvé par Marshall

Cette fois Barney verdit et il se mit à faire les cent pas

« Enfin je ne ressens rien pour Robin ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait faux

Il se retourna vers ses amis et tiqua en constatant qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Derrière lui la voix de Robin s'éleva

« Je fais tout pour me soigner mais j'aime tellement les sushis que… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit devant le regard que Barney lui lança

« Oh… ce n'était pas pour moi »

Barney jeta un regard paniqué vers la banderole et reprit avec assurance

« Bien sûr que non c'était pour Ted et son obsession de se trouver une femme »

Caché avec Marshall et Lily derrière la fenêtre menant à l'issue de secours, Ted pesta

« Ce n'est pas une obsession d'abord

- Chuuuuut lui enjoignit Lily. Encore que

- Ca nécessiterait une intervention. Reconnut Marshall

- Mais non ! S'exclama Ted

- Chuuut répéta Lily avec impatience en se penchant pour écouter la conversation entre Robin et Barney

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bien on devrait partir… » Commença Marshall avant de s'interrompre sous le regard de Lily

« Oh oui Ted est vraiment obsédé par ça » Commenta Robin d'un air absent

« Charmant. Commenta Ted

- Chuuuuut » , lui sifflèrent Marshall et Lily

Barney fixa Robin

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller

- Oh et bien… Sean et moi c'est fini. Expliqua la jeune femme

- C'est vrai ? Mais formi..affreux… » Répondit Barney, brusquement rasséréné

« Il ne fait même pas semblant Observa Marshall

- Chut. Le reprirent les deux autres

- Si on peut même plus… » Commença Marshall d'un ton boudeur avant de s'interrompre

Barney s'approcha de Robin

« Désolé Scherbatsky

- Oh ne le soit pas c'était un idiot. Il voulait se marier, avoir des enfants

- Comme Ted ! » Renchérit Barney en se tournant vers l'issue de secours en appuyant sur le nom de son ami

Ted serra les poings et ravala sa colère

« C'est vrai que Barney a raison. Observa Lily

- Chuttttt ! Lui renvoya Ted

- Ça nécessiterait une intervention. Murmura Lily pour elle-même, vigoureusement approuvée par Marshall

- Ah oui et si on parlait des bottes Lily ? » Ragea Ted

Lily parut embarrassée quelques instants puis

« Chuttt on entend plus rien »

Les trois amis se massèrent contre la fenêtre et tendirent l'oreille

Robin se dirigea vers la cuisine et but un grande gorgée de lait

« Il est périmé depuis hier ! » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ted, s'attirant sur le champ des regards désapprobateurs de ses deux amis.

« Ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque chose ? » Demandait Barney à Robin

La jeune femme secoua tristement la tête et Barney s'approcha d'elle

« Je pourrais même t'offrir des sushis

- C'est gentil Barney mais j'ai pas très faim

- Allons pourquoi ? Tu ne vas te rendre malade pour ce Tom

- Sean…

- Tom, Sean c'est pareil Robin. Tu as eu raison de l'envoyer promener ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas de ça .. Te marier avoir des enfants… Peuh laisse ça aux autres. Pourquoi se contenter de ça alors qu'il te reste tellement de choses à accomplir » Répondit Barney

Robin sourit légèrement mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Barney s'en aperçut et insista

« Allez vient je t'emmène pour une soirée de débauche … Tient je sais on a qu'à aller au Strip Sushis ! »

Cette fois Robin sourit un peu plus franchement

« Ça n'existe pas …

- Bien sûr que ça existe… Allez vient Robin »

« Du strip sushis ? Répéta Lily

- Il a trop regardé Sex and the city 2. Glissa Marshall

- Sex and the city 2 ? S'étonna Ted

- Ouais tu sais la scène où Samantha s'est mis des sushis sur tout le corps.. Commença Marshall avant d'intercepter le regard en douce que Ted coulait à Lily. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard ! Protesta-t-il

- En fait le DVD est soigneusement caché dans sa sacoche. » Expliqua Lily

Marshall eut l'air embarrassé et se retourna vers la pièce où Barney tentait toujours de convaincre Robin

Barney avait beau faire, Robin continuait d'arborer son air triste et il s'agaça

« Mais enfin quoi ! C'est toi qui l'a quitté et c'était une bonne , non une excellente idée ! Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas c'est que même si … même

- Même ?

- Je ne veux pas me marier, avoir des enfants. Enfin pas tout de suite tu vois, peut être jamais ..

« Oh la menteuse, elle avait dit que ça viendrait un jour quand on s'est remis ensemble ! Pesta Ted

- Chuttt »

« Et je trouve ça très bien ! S'exclama Barney. Regarde moi … Je vis très bien sans et toi aussi

- Mais j'en ai assez d'être seule… Tu comprends, Marshall a Lily, Ted a sa recherche de femme idéale, toi tu couches avec une fille différente chaque soir

- Parfois même deux ! Ne put s'empêcher de se vanter Barney à la consternation des trois autres

- Mais moi je n'ai personne… Soupira tristement Robin. Enfin je veux dire des aventures oui mais rien.. Rien qui dure et .. Enfin c'est dur de n'avoir personne qui .. Qui m'aime »

Barney tiqua et s'approcha d'elle, s'apprêtant à parler

« C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral Barney mais je crois que la meilleure chose que j'ai à faire est de rentrer chez moi… » Soupira Robin

Paralysé sur place, Barney chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire pour la retenir et Robin se dirigea vers la porte

« Allez Barney ! S'inquiéta Lily

- C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi empoté. Observa Marshall. On dirait Ted

- Chuuuut ! » Pesta ce dernier

Barney se réveilla finalement et se précipita vers Robin, la retenant par le bras

« Attend

- Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit je vais me coucher… » Soupira Robin

Barney resserra son bras puis

« Robin ferme les yeux…

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

- Ferme les yeux » Lui répéta Barney.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et obéit. Là Barney, glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser lentement

« Efficace.. Commenta Lily en voyant Robin nouer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme

- Quand je pense qu'il a dit qu'il trouvait ça ringard… » Se moqua Ted

Barney prolongea le baiser tandis que Robin se collait fiévreusement contre lui. Finalement ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Barney s'attaqua au chemisier de la jeune femme

« Attends… L'arrêta-t-elle. Je croyais que tu ne retournais jamais deux fois avec la même fille et …

- Je t'aime Robin. Lâcha Barney avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire que je t'aime bien et … »

Les lèvres de Robin s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et il la poussa vers la cuisine tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de son costume

« Oh ! S'exclama Lily en le voyant asseoir Robin sur la table

- Mais c'est là qu'on mange ! Protesta Ted

- Et c'est notre truc ça ! Ajouta Lily au même moment, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Marshall

- Tu te souviens ma puce ? »

Ted les considéra d'un air à la fois écoeuré et outré tandis que Barney refermait soigneusement la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Et ! On va être coincés ici ! » S'exclama Lily

_Et comme votre tante Lily l'avait prédit nous restâmes un certain temps sur le balcon…. Enfin tout ça pour dire les enfants, que cette centième intervention et toutes ses conséquences m'ont permis de rencontrer enfin votre mère… Mais avant ça je dois vous raconter…_


End file.
